True Hero
by TaeHan
Summary: Hinata no era realmente conocida por tener la iniciativa en su relación íntima con Naruto, empero, sí aceptaba todo lo que el rubio le proponía hacer para variar un poco. Después de todo, al final ella también solía disfrutar de los entretenidos planes que su querido Naruto tuviese para que ambos pasasen un buen rato. [Kinktober #4]


_**#Kinktober**_ **2017.**

 _ **[Day IV:**_ _Roleplay]_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. De ser así, yo habría hecho canon la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene **Romance, Lime, comedia.**

Se centrará en los personajes de **Uzumaki Naruto** y **Hyūga Hinata.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Hinata no era realmente conocida por tener la iniciativa en su relación íntima con Naruto, empero, sí aceptaba _todo_ lo que el rubio le proponía hacer para variar un poco. Después de todo, al final ella también solía disfrutar de los _entretenidos_ planes que su querido Naruto tuviese para que ambos pasasen un _buen_ rato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **True Hero**

* * *

— **U** hm… ¿estás seguro de esto, Naruto-kun?

—¡Vamos, Hinata! Será divertido, ¡ya lo verás _´ttebayo_!

Uzumaki Hinata observó a su esposo con una mueca de evidente preocupación, no obstante, se dejó llevar por él cuando la cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia el interior de aquella tienda tan colorida que habían visto, mientras paseaban por los límites de la aldea, por recomendación de Yamanaka Ino. Nunca antes habían reparado en que un lugar _así_ existiera; al parecer, era un establecimiento que había llegado desde _muy_ lejos para intentar tener éxito en la aldea de _Konoha._

Y, según se podía ver, le estaba yendo _muy_ bien —O al menos eso dijeron varias personas que salieron de ese _bazar_ , y pasaron al lado de la pareja.

No es que Hinata tuviese una aversión injustificada por el lugar, pues no era prejuiciosa y tampoco había _nada_ fuera de lo normal en el escaparate; pero, su timidez de hace años, _de nuevo,_ estaba haciendo mella en ella y la estaba impidiendo aceptar del todo la ocurrencia que Naruto le había propuesto, en cuanto sus ojos azules dieron con un punto en concreto de la exhibición. Tenía que admitir que la había aterrado _un poco._

Aun así, se dejó arrastrar hacia el área más _osada_ de la tienda.

Hinata no era realmente conocida por tener la iniciativa en su relación íntima con Naruto, puesto que aún no podía creerse del todo que él hubiese correspondido a sus sentimientos _por_ _fin_ ; empero, sí aceptaba _todo_ lo que el rubio le proponía hacer, sin rechistar, para variar un poco. Después de todo, al final ella también solía disfrutar de los _entretenidos_ planes que su querido Naruto tuviese para que ambos pasasen un _buen_ rato.

Esta vez no podía ser la excepción, _¿verdad?_

* * *

—¡Oh, princesa mía! He venido hasta aquí, cruzando dificultades inimaginables, solo para venir a salvarte de las garras del malévolo _Príncipe de las Tinieblas´ttebayo._

—Naruto-kun…

—¡Tú, _Señor de la Oscuridad_! ¡¿Te crees que puedes vencerme a mí, _El Héroe Elegido_?!

—Naruto-kun…

—¡Prepárate, maldito bastardo!

— _¡Naruto-kun!_

Naruto se detuvo en seco, mirando con una ceja alzada a la joven de liláceos ojos y haciendo un puchero con los labios que, de no estar sometida a _aquella_ situación, a Hinata le habría hecho reír. Bajó la espada de plástico que llevaba alzando desde hacía un par de minutos, y se acercó a su esposa.

—¡No, no soy Naruto! Debes llamarme por el nombre de mi personaje, Hin-… digo, _¡Hime!_ —Colocándose frente a la susodicha, el de ojos zarcos dio una vuelta de cuerpo completo, extendiendo los brazos para luego señalarse a sí mismo, y enfatizar el punto de sus palabras. Ataviado con un traje verde, botas cafés y una espada de plástico mal hecha, Naruto exclamó con ironía, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la espada al techo de la habitación, _de nuevo_ —. ¿Lo ves? Soy _El Héroe Elegido._

—Sí, pero, _uhm_ … —Intentando ocultar el rubor que sus mejillas adquirieron ante la vista de su pareja, la _ex_ -Hyūga suspiró—. Tu personaje no habla, Naruto-kun.

—… ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Digo! Sí-sí habla, pero… creo que, _uhm_ , no es tan…

—¡¿Tan qué?!

—Ahm _… tan,_ eh _,_ elocuente como tú.

—¿Eh?

La Uzumaki le señaló con la mirada el folleto donde venía escrita toda la información de los personajes a los que, tanto ella como su marido, estaban rindiendo tributo. Tal y como la de largo cabello había dicho, el susodicho personaje era _prácticamente_ reservado.

—¡Y me lo dices hasta ahora! —Uzumaki lanzó la espada contra un peluche que estaba a los pies de la joven, y que, hasta el momento, había estado cumpliendo con el rol de _enemigo del héroe_ —. ¡Estaba haciendo el ridículo _´ttebayo_!

Hinata volvió a suspirar, al mismo tiempo que, con cierta dificultad, se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el rubio que, cruzado de brazos, la observó un poco molesto.

—No hacías el ridículo, Naruto-kun, solo… —Dándose la vuelta para que el otro le quitase las cuerdas que le había colocado, con el fin de meterse de lleno en el papel de _Princesa raptada,_ le observó por encima del hombro, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro— _._ No era el papel adecuado para ti.

Esta vez fue el turno del de ojos azules para suspirar, mientras le cortaba las cuerdas con una _Kunai_.

—La dependienta dijo que el papel me quedaba perfecto porque el tipo era rubio y de ojos azules —Alzando el puño, frunció el ceño y se quejó a gritos—. ¡Pero no dijo que el personaje era jodidamente mudo! ¡Me engañó!

—E-en realidad, no es mudo, pero… —Hinata rió—. Me pareció interesante que quisieras hacer _este_ tipo de cosas.

El rubio la miró expectante—. ¿Crees que fue… raro´ _ttebayo_?

Ella negó, sonriendo nerviosa.

—N-no, fue… di-divertido ver cómo amenazabas al pobre peluche. —Sin poder aguantar más las ganas, Hinata se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Ves como sí fue algo ridículo!

—No-no… ¡yo…! —Y las risas aumentaron de intensidad, contagiando, sin querer, al hombre de cabellos cortos.

Ambos rieron con evidente alegría, hasta que se fundieron en un repentino abrazo que los hizo caer sobre la cama en la que, momentos atrás, Hinata había estado sentada, _esperando_ a ser _«rescatada»._ Naruto acarició los azulados y largos cabellos de su chica, y la dio un beso en la coronilla.

—De acuerdo, todo esto fue una idea ridícula —Suspiró—. Ya no hagamos caso a las palabras de Ino _´ttebayo_.

Hinata alzó el rostro y recibió un rápido beso en los labios, haciéndola sonreír apenada; seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquellas muestras de afecto con el rubio, a pesar de haber llevado su relación al siguiente paso desde hacía varios meses.

—Pero, fue divertido. A mí sí me gustó verte actuar como todo un héroe.

—Claro, pero yo ya soy un héroe, ¿verdad _´ttebayo?_ —contestó no muy convencido, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eres _nuestro héroe,_ Naruto-kun.

Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en el rostro del mayor, causándole un escalofrío a la de ojos perla—. ¿Sabes, Hinata? Ese vestido te queda _muy_ bien.

—¿Uh? —Y, tal como esperaba, las mejillas de ella adquirieron un granate más intenso—. ¡Ah! Yo, eh…

—Aunque, sinceramente, te prefiero sin él _´ttebayo._

—¡Naruto-kun!

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, el rubio cambió de posiciones con ella, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo y con los brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza.

—Hinata…

Sin poder esperar un segundo más, Naruto empezó a besar a su mujer con cierta urgencia que hizo a la aludida corresponderle con dificultad. Hinata quiso zafarse del agarre en sus muñecas para abrazarle, mas, le fue imposible liberarse; el hombre le tenía fuertemente agarrada, y, de alguna manera, a ella le gustó mantenerse así.

Prosiguieron con el intenso ósculo, mientras Hinata sentía el cuerpo de su marido juntarse al suyo con delicadeza. Sintió cómo él aprovechó de coger con una de sus manos ambos brazos, para luego pasar a acariciar su enorme pecho, con la que había quedado libre; mientras ella se removía y se alzaba hacia arriba de manera inconsciente, Naruto empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de la mujer, causándose ambos una placentera sensación en sus partes bajas que solo aumentó cuando la excitación del moreno creció cada vez más.

—Hinata, en serio, te ves muy bien en ese vestido, pero _necesito_ verte sin él.

La susodicha asintió distraída, mientras disfrutaba los besos que ahora se habían trasladado hasta su cuello. Los tirantes del blanco y puritano vestido que representaba la estética figura de la _princesa en apuros,_ cayeron por sus brazos, hasta que sus grandes senos quedaron expuestos a la vista del otro. Ni siquiera intentó detener el fuerte escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, pues el rubio había vuelto a mover sus caderas de manera frenética, dejándola sin la posibilidad de pensar en algo coherente en esos momentos.

Hinata gritó cuando Naruto mordió su cuello, excitado por el placer acumulándose en su bajo vientre; estaba claro que ninguno de los dos podría resistir _ni un segundo más_ , por lo que, enderezándose con pesar, el Uzumaki empezó a despojarse de todas las prendas del supuesto _héroe._

Empero, antes de quitarse el ridículo gorro que se había puesto en la cabeza, Hinata le detuvo.

—E-espera, Naruto-kun.

—¿Qué pasa _´ttebayo_?

—Es que, uhm… —Desviando sus perlados ojos, el rubor en las mejillas de la de cabellos largos, aumentó—. Pese a todo, uhm… se-seguimos con el _rol,_ ¿verdad?

Naruto la observó asombrado por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír divertido. No era realmente ese su plan, pero esa era una de esas _pocas_ veces que Hinata le pedía algo en voz alta; iba a complacerla, después de todo, _era cierto_. Ino les había recomendado practicar algo de _Roleplaying_ para no hundirse en la típica invariabilidad en la que caían algunas parejas, a pesar de estar en los primeros meses de casados; era una buena táctica, pues no solo había diversión en el trayecto, sino que, el principal objetivo era una tarde de placer.

Y vaya que había tenido razón.

El Uzumaki obedeció sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que seguramente se veía tonto con ese largo gorro en la cabeza, pues, su miembro ya estaba latiendo por introducirse _pronto_ en el interior de la mujer que amaba. Emprendió la labor de terminar de quitar la ropa que aun cubría el níveo cuerpo de la joven, dejándola totalmente desnuda y lista para recibirlo. Sonrió ante la imagen, Hinata _en verdad_ era hermosa con o sin vestido de por medio.

—Ahora, vas a conocer el verdadero poder de la _Espada Maestra´ttebayo._

Hinata chilló avergonzada, y Naruto continuó acariciándola hasta que su nombre empezó a manifestarse en compañía de dulces jadeos.

Le iba a demostrar de qué estaba hecho un _verdadero_ _héroe._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Fin!**

 **Bueno, no sé qué he hecho aquí… en serio que no. Estos días estuve ocupada haciendo los últimos detalles de unos** _ **requests**_ **que ni yo sabía que tenía, y me atrasé con este tema y el que, supuestamente, tocaba hoy.**

 **El NaruHina, ya he podido comprobar que me cuesta un poco, pues lo único que se me viene con estos dos es pura dulzura XD No sé, no me imagino a Naruto tratando mal a Hinata —creo que por eso me es más fácil manejar a Sasuke :v Así que esta vez ni siquiera sabía el rumbo que iba a llevar el fic; no obstante, pude terminarlo como solo yo puedo hacerlo: con alguna bobera XD**

 **Dudo mucho que esto vaya a continuar, pues primero debo acostumbrarme a estos dos (no, no malentiendan. Me gusta el NH, es de las parejas canon que más me gusta). Soy más de psicóticos adeptos a la venganza, ¿vale? XD**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No sean tímidos y díganme en un** _ **review**_ **qué les pareció :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
